


You Gots Ta See!

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangerblack100, F/M, Kid Fic, Sledding, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Hermione's daughter, Ophelia, has something important to show them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gots Ta See!

Sirius and Hermione jumped in their seats when their four year old daughter, Ophelia, burst into the kitchen, bouncing on her tiny toes. "Mama! Dada! Look! You gots ta look!"

The married couple exchanged worried glances. "Honey," Sirius asked kindly, "is something wrong? Did you lose your dollie?"

"No! No!" Ophelia stomped her feet. "You gots ta see! You gots ta see!!"

"But what is it, pumpkin?" Hermione questioned, a hint of worry in her voice.

Ophelia put her pudgy middle finger to her lips and made a 'shh' sound, "Its da secwet." 

They shrugged, and allowed themselves to be pulled by their daughter, who was toddling upstairs. 

The tiny girl pushed open the door to the library and scampered to the window. "See?" She pointed at the window, "Look! It's snowing!"

Sirius and Hermione gasped as they approached the window to see that almost two feet of snow had covered the ground outside their home.

Ophelia tugged on her daddy's pant leg and smiled brightly at him. "Can we go sredding, dada?"

Sirius scooped her up in his arms, "Yes, sweetie, let's go sledding!"

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
